


Silence In The Library

by Grotesque (Grotesque_Flower)



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Library, M/M, crummy one shot, handjobs, semi-public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grotesque_Flower/pseuds/Grotesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marshall decides to spend the day with Gumball, not knowing that the last stop that they need to make is to the library. (bad title and not quite my original idea..)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence In The Library

**Author's Note:**

> Halfway writing this i remembered about the moldos and pagelings...  
> I suck at summaries and titles, hopefully i'm okay at smut.  
>  Read, review/comment, enjoy~~~!!

The library, normally Marshall wouldn't dare step foot into such a place, but today he was spending the day with the prince, and his lover, Prince Gumball. It was late noon and the majority of those who resided in Aaa were home relaxing after a long tiring day. Marshall floated next to the prince up to the large main doors to the building, opening the door like a gentleman for the other who whispered a 'thank you' as he stepped in. From ceiling to floor, wall after wall, and the outlines for makeshift halls and rows were shelves, with a vast spectrum of colored spines and subjects. 

Marshall wandered to the closest book shelf and observed the titles of the books while Gumball walked to the Librarian; Turtle Prince. The two spoke about whatever, Marshall couldn't hear the words but the deep and flat voice of the quiet prince and the light chuckle from the candy prince. After what seemed like an eternity of them talking the vampire king was nudged by Gumball, waving his hand motioning him to follow. He was led down the aisles of shelves, up to the upper floor and finally to a table where he dropped the books on with a huff.

"Be careful Marshall," Gumball scolded as he pulled out a chair, seating himself and reached for a book.

"Are we going to spend the rest of the day here? I thought we were just here to grab a book then leave and spend the rest of the evening together, maybe a some slasher film," Marshall leaned back in the air with a smile as he remembered the last time the two watched a horror film, "i went out with Fionna and BMO the other day to look around for some games and stumbled across a copy of Midnight Vows, do you know the things i've heard about that movie? Wendy didn't spend the night alone with her boyfriend for a week!"

Gumball 's face dropped as he remembered the last time he and Marshall watched a horror film, toting around with him like a child because he was too afraid to be alone to even get something to eat. Marshall laughed as he remembered the time too.

"I really don't understand the appeal of scaring oneself for amusement," Gumball cleared his throat, "And besides Marshall, i told you this morning that i was going to be studying at the library. I didn't say anything about just grabbing a book and heading off, so either sit down and hush or go run off and hang out with one of your ghoul friends or Fionna."

Marshall crossed his arms as he sat down across the table from Gumball, sighing dramatically as he reached for a discarded book and flipping to a random page. It was a handful of minutes before the peace was broken subtly. It started with simple sarcastic hums of interest as the bored vampire noisily would turn the page, to the book being entirely forgotten and replaced with fast paced finger tapping on the table. Gumball rolled his eyes and inhaled deeply through his nose, the other trying his patience more than usual today.

 "Something wrong Marshall? Book not your genre," Gumball spoke the question without the actual tone of wanting an answer.

"this whole library is my problem, it's so boring here," Marshall sprawled his upper half on the table, "C'mon there has to be something fun we can do."

"You can read,"

"No, besides reading,"

"Remember what i said earlier, you can always leave," Gumball's attention never wavered much from his current page.

Marshall snorted, "i already said i was going to spend the day with you, it would be rude if i just bailed now,"

"Not really, it's ok with me," the sound of a page turning, "But, if you think like that well then. Suck it up and be a big boy."

There was silence as Marshall pondered on what he could do, his eyes brightened as he got and idea, then darkened slightly as a smile splayed across his face and he slide out of his chair. He sauntered the half a step and leaned over the table on his palms, hovered over Gumball who looked up at him with a raised brow.

"You know," Marshall hushed his voice, "I know what could make this trip to the library less boring,"

Gumball  leaned back in his chair quickly catching on, but not amused in any sorts.

"And what's that?" He questioned already knowing what thought was previewing in the undead's mind.

Marshall leaned over more, placing his hands on either side of the chair's armrests, "Have you ever wondered what it'd be like to fool around in the middle of the library?"

Gumball scoffed, "No, that's dumb anyway, now can i get back to my book,"

Marshall gently pushed him back in the chair when he leaned forward to push the vampire away.

"Oh c'mon, never?"

"Never,"

Marshall leaned in and gently kissed the prince as he whispered, "In the dead silence," another kiss, "Everyone minding their own business," Gumball wrapped his arm around the vampire and kissed him back. "Trying oh so hard not to draw attention, to not make a sound."

Gumball pulled back slightly from the kisses to whisper, "Never knowing if someone's going to turn around the shelf and see us."

Marshall chuckled low in his throat, "Yeah,"

"No, i can't say i have," Gumball pulled away and pushed Marshall back.

"Oh come on!" Marshall whined, frowning deeply.

"Marshall just sit down and read something," Gumball stared up at him, and those red eyes softened in defeat. 

Marshall grabbed his book from before and sat in the chair next to Gumball, he slouched in his chair as much as he could. Sighing quietly as he opened to the last page he was on, focusing on the words while letting his mind wander all over. His eyes trailed over the text slowly and carefully, never missing a word. Gumball watched him from the corner of his eyes, thinking to himself of how he's never actually seen the vampire read a book before. Looking back down at his own book, swallowing the faint guilt down.

An hour passed without anymore from the Vampire King, when Gumball stood up from his chair he saw that the other hadn't notice. He waled up behind him and gently placed a kiss to the top of his head, gently combing his pink fingers through black hair.

"What," Marshall questioned never lifting his eyes.

"Nothing, just was thinking," Gumball ran his fingers down Marshall's torso and tilted his head back, kissing his cheekbone and then above his jaw.

"I thought you weren't into this," Marshall spoke.

"Mmm, i never said that, i said i never thought about it," Gumball turned to face the other, " But i was thinking about it a little, and i'm not gonna let you go that far with me in a library, but..."

Marshall pulled the prince into his lap, looking around to make sure nobody was too close around. Gumball leaned and kissed Marshall, his tongue darting out and licking those cold lips, he felt a cold hand slide up his back and pull him closer. In turn he wrapped his skinny arms around Marshall's neck, cradling his head and pulling him closer.

"But, you need to be quiet, not a word," He placed a finger on Marshall's lips to make sure he understood.

Marshall said nothing, but instead licked the finger that was placed on his lips. Gumball smiled and pulled his hand away from his face, quickly glancing around before turning back and kissing the grey skinned man. Quickly their tongues entangled in a sloppy kiss being mindful not to get too lost in the action though. Slowly Gumball rocked his hips against Marshall's groin, he responded by trying to pull him closer than what they already were. The prince set a steady rhythm, nothing too fast but enough to get Marshall to react. He reached behind himself to support himself by grabbing the edge of the table, biting his bottom lip as a faint blush crept onto his face. Marshall grabbed his hips and tried to force his hips down harder, biting his tongue and breathing heavily through his nose. 

Gumball could feel the hardening length against his rocking, with a few more motions he leaned back slightly, moving to sit on the other knees. He wrapped an arm around Marshall's shoulders as his other hand fumbled with the zipper and button on the painfully tight jeans enough to free the other's hard on. Marshall hissed quietly when the air hit his length, but was hushed by the man on top of him. He felt the slender fingers wrap around and slowly started to stroke his cock.

"Oh shit Gummy," Marshall's head fell back as he whispered.

"Shhh, not a word Marshall," Gumball kissed his chin as he kept his steady rhythm, his thumb running harshly over the head wiping away the precum beading there. 

Gumball placed soft kisses and licks up and down Marshall's throat, he could feel his adam apple bob as he swallowed, taking that as a 'good' he sped up his hand, rubbing faster in rhythm, looking from Marshall's length to his hidden face. Marshall's hips bucked up into that hand, desperate for release. With several more strokes Marshall came in his hand and slightly on the black undershirt he was wearing. He swallowed a gasp as his toes curled in his shoes, once his high was done he sat back up. 

Gumball stood up and watched Marshall straighten himself out, muttering a curse at the mess he made and taking of his red flannel to clean and hide the mess he made.

"I'll clean your shirt and stuff when we get back to the kingdom, or your house..." Gumball broke the bit of awkward silence.

Marshall looked over at him with a questioning look, but before he could get his vocal cords to work Gumball cut him off.

"I was thinking, i'll study later... Sorry for making you do dumb stuff with me," he picked at his nails, "And sorry, for being a bit of a butt... I'd really like to watch that movie with you tonight or whenever,"

Marshall broke out with a smile and laughed, "Jeez Gummy, you did a whole 180 from how you were acting a while ago. Look, i don't mind running weird errands with you."

Marshall stood up on slightly shaky legs and rested his arm on Gumball's shoulder, "Besides, i might start coming here more often with you if that's what i get!"

Gumball scoffed, "Oh shut up, don't count on that happening anywhere again out in public... You better hope that nobody heard or saw us."

-END-

A/N: Yeah, sorry this wasn't my original idea for this, and i had to idea how to end it... So, hopefully it wasn't too bad... 


End file.
